Incredibles 3
Incredibles 3 is Pixar 3rd incredibles film It was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures in theatres in the U.S. on June 2020 Directed by John Lasseter , etc But this time they used black poster instead of red poster Plot In incredibles 3 it started off with violets date but a police siren was heard so they have to drop tony off then tony said "Ill wait here" then mr.incredibles speeds his car into the cop cars but the robber shot mr incredible tire so it got a flat tire and stopped elastigirl said violet go have your date ill fix after that dash have to watch jack jack and elastigirl gave a crow bar to mr incredibles to get in the bank and get the robber but it was bomb voyage again and he bombed the vault but he tried to escape but he ran away later he pour gas online all over the building and threw lighter into the ground the building falls apart Dash tries to sneak to violet but the building will explode so elastigirl wasnt busy and he gave jackjack to elastigirl and ran to the movies mr incredibles tries to stop the bomb so he decide to give it to the police but the police threw it into a bus everyone was screaming in the bus so everyone escaped and it exploded after that violet never notice that dash was in the movies so tony relaxed and the timecard said a year later when violet was 16 dash was 12 jack jack was 3 violet was sleeping and heard something but dash was sleepwalking and came to violet and said master violet screams and hides under the bed with a base ball bat trying to knock dash out but dash said master dont scream violet replied oh my god he is sleepwalking what do i do and violet smash the baseball bat and dash goes to sleep violet sleep on the floor until the morning mr incredibles and elastigirl had to go to vietnam to stop the vietnam war so they left violet and dash home jack jack was with frozone so violet goes to school and approches with tony again dash threw a paper airplane at tonys locker but violet said ughh and skipped to the home scene dash noticed a paper in violets pocket and said what is that violet replies with that is tonys phone number dash decide that he wants to see what dad is doing but violet said how we go to vietnam then and mr incredibles was in the vietnamese jungle trying to fight the communism force elastigirl notices that it was a mine field an communism solider fell into a tunnel and the mine explodes mr incredible found a tunnel with people living inside so he entered but it was vietnamese people inside hiding from the troops so mr incredibles got out elastigirl puts a crowbar into a enemy tank that was parking and no one inside but it was still power on and the tank became crazy and broken mr incredibles goes into a north vietnamese field with training soliders but it was a enemy so mr incredibles decide to put a bomb and it exploded later violet was reading a book with a can of coke opened dash decides to steal it but it spilled and violet said WHAT THE WHY YOU SPILL ON ME UGH dash said he wanted a coke and violet gets her book into the bedroom and said fine fine lets go find mom and dad after that violet and dash noticed that there is a ship alot of miles away but violet said no and dash took violet grabs her and run and walks on water alot of miles away but he almost got bitten by a shark but they arrived at a taiwanese island with nothing to see so they were stranded there until dash tries to go but violet needs to do something to go dash runs again in water and finally reached vietnam troops was chasing them and finally find mr incredible and elastigirl and mr incredible said why did you come here dash wanted to see them but the troops where shooting finally frozone arrived and freezed the troops later they go back home and violet goes to meet tony at a park and mr incredibles chases a robbery again Easter Eggs A113 was seen on the school bus during 10:13 Pizza planet truck when dash runs to the ship Luxo ball in the tank glitch And upcoming movie easter egg in book